


The Darkest Shadow

by astralkingdoms, Wagz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Censored Swearing, Creativitwins, Other, Potentially Triggering Topics, Proceed with caution, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Remus, There will be a sequel, deceit being deceit, don't get attached it's a bad idea, he's not really bad but he's kind of a dick, logan and patton are sorta just There, morally grey deceit, percy jackson inspired chapter titles, please forgive us, rated m for remus, roman didn't deserve this, they don't really do anything, they'll be listed in the description and chapter notes, unsympathetic Deceit, we are so sorry, written by three people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralkingdoms/pseuds/astralkingdoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagz/pseuds/Wagz
Summary: Roman has gone missing. No one has seen him in months. Now, the whole imagination has fallen into shadow. But what has happened to Roman? Where is the Prince in Shining Armor? Everyone is afraid, unsure of what’s to come. Who is the true villain of this story?WARNING: This story contains possibly triggering content. Triggers include (but are not limited to); Unsympathetic Deceit, Remus' word vomit, Captivity, Attempted Murder, Execution, Major Character Death, Depictions of Violence, Swearing (Censored), Mentions of Blood, Manipulation, Killing Fish, Snake Mentions, Panic Attacks, Mental Breakdowns, Self-Loathing, Roman Talks Bad About Himself, Kidnapping. (I will add triggers to this list as necessary, if you see something that could potentially be triggering that is not on this list, please let me know and I will add it.)This story is written by three separate authors, only two of us have AO3. We will do our best to make sure the story is at least cohesive in its writing style, but we can't promise no mistakes. We're doing our best. End of chapter notes will tag that chapter's author (CJ, Wagz, or Ian).





	The Darkest Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit makes a deal. Roman gets prince-napped.  
TWs: Unsympathetic Deceit, Kidnapping.

"And you're  _ sure _ that you won't hurt anyone if I accept your deal?" Deceit asked, a little scared that he was making a deal with the DragonWitch. He hid his emotions perfectly behind his snake face, deceptive as always. Yet in the pit of his stomach he knew this had been a bad idea.

"I promise on my curse." She crooned, bowing and holding out a deformed, clawed hand. "Just shake my hand and the deal will be set in stone."

Deceit hesitated, why was he going to do this? Deceit slightly shook his head before shaking the DragonWitch's hand. It was too late to back out now. The deed was done.

She smiled a wicked grin as she disappeared to go and steal Roman away.

Deceit sighed and headed for the living room to chill out as he would decide to regret making the deal or not. This had to be for the best… Right?

Roman was in his castle on his side of the Imagination, talking to one of the servants about an upcoming event .The DragonWitch soon appeared in the Imagination nearby Roman. Roman hadn’t noticed her yet so he continued to talk to the servant, who looked terrified of the DragonWitch standing just out of view of the Prince.

The DragonWitch slowly approached Roman, not caring if she made noise because she knew that she'd have Roman in her claws soon enough. Her draconic claws scraped across the floor, alerting Roman.

He turned to the DragonWitch, staring at her in confusion. "What are you doing here? Our next scheduled fight isn't until next week." Roman inquired, summoning his calendar.

"I know, dear Prince, but unfortunately I'm not here for a ‘scheduled’ fight. I'm here for  _ you! _ " The DragonWitch sneered, getting closer to Roman. He took a step back and drew his sword. The DragonWitch used her tail to smack it from his hands.

"What? Why do you want me? I have nothing to hand over besides my kingdom and my mind, but they're both useless to you anyway." Roman dismissed his servant. He didn’t want anyone else to get hurt by this out-of-control creation. Maybe Remus was playing a joke on him.

The DragonWitch spread out her wings and flew up before heading back down towards Roman. She swooped up Roman in her claws before heading out of the Imagination, set free by her pact with Deceit. She flew into the darkest corners of the Mind, throwing Roman roughly into a cell. Only she could open it and let him out, now.

Step one was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue by CJ. Follow them on Tumblr at @brainexplosion. Beta-read and edited by Ian, @seasannaisling on Tumblr.


End file.
